The consumer products industry is continually releasing a variety of new and improved consumer products. As such, the consumer products industry is continually looking for methods to improve consumer products and test such products. As such, there is a need for improved devices and methods to test consumer products, the effectiveness of such products, and/or hair and skin properties.